


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 504

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [33]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF), Meereenese Valyrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 504 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 504 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 504

KEYR (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
For you, Mhysa. You wanted the Harpy dead, but your hands were tied.

TRANSLATION  
 _A she, Mhysa. Evil shka ye yazdhang mrúlilash, e we wandhosh yelish eshpa filma._

KEYR (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
I set you free, as you did all of us.

TRANSLATION  
 _A chetang ye sherwa, she yela chet._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
He was our prisoner, awaiting trial. You had no right.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ilva ozguroty iles, iderenni jumbare. Drivi mijeta._

KEYR (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
He would rather rip your city apart than see slaves lifted from the dirt.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mel prijashish a och nyeshk oreshish fuzdhal khroj shing we che._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
There are no more slaves. There are no more masters.

TRANSLATION  
 _Buzdari hezir ilusy daor. Aeksia hezir ilusy daor._

KEYR (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Then who lives in the pyramids? Who wears gold masks and murders your children?

TRANSLATION  
 _She shpal shemash pa khamvaj? Shpal nyiwesh pa prokh ej shil she shenash wa aj?_

HIZDAHR (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Naming every Master an enemy would make it easier for his people, wouldn’t it?

TRANSLATION  
 _Qrinuntomy tolvie Aeksio brozagon gaomon zyho quptyro syt naqopsemagon issa, kesos daor?_

KEYR (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Your people owned my people. Of course you are my enemy.

TRANSLATION  
 _Wa rush rálilesh nya rush. Swaghij shka nya qrinunch._

KEYR (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
When this one came to us, I was the first to take up the sword for you. I remember the look on my father’s face as I struck down his Master, who had traded his infant son for a dog.

TRANSLATION  
 _Eshka fej majidhash wa yel, nyghel khurong nya azanj a ye mel. Odhavang shil ewe nyej es nya kiv eshka qweang ye ashke shka chetash ye fiwa trej yosh ye._

KEYR (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
My father died in the fighting. If we allow the Sons of the Harpy to return us to chains, he never lived.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nya kiv mrultash eshka ozwilíwilesh. Ro rushij pa Trej eshpa Yazdhang yel tujeva wa pa filma, khiotash thol._

HIZDAHR (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
You swore that all men would be equal in the Queen’s eyes. Former slaves and former Masters alike. If we can’t trust our Queen, what will keep us from civil war?

TRANSLATION  
 _Kivyso valar Dario laehot gida kesosy. Dohaertrossa dohaertiarzi henkiri. Lo ilve darie pasagon kostoty daor, skoros lentot vilibazme keliemilus?_

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
The Harpy’s life was not yours to take. Once, the Masters were the law--

TRANSLATION  
 _Gurogon Jazdano glaeson aohon istos daor. Sirgo, Aeksia vettrir ilis--_

KEYR (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
And now you are the law.

TRANSLATION  
 _She shil ol shka ye fetril._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
The law is the law.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vettrir vettrir issa._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
You opened your gates to me because I promised you freedom and justice. One cannot exist without the other.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kivyso daervi drivi emiluks vestretan, separ jevi remia ynot drañedat. Jahe idañe mijerior tolion sagon kostos daor._

KEYR (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Mhysa, please! Forgive me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mhysa, kotlo! Ing yeliré._

FREEDMEN (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Brother! Brother!

TRANSLATION  
 _Somvash! Somvash!_

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
You have murdered a citizen of Meereen. The punishment is death.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mirino pasti ossenta. Qilonarion morghon issa._

FREEDMEN (MEEREENESE VALYRIAN)  
Mercy!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ye chevelya!_

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
A citizen of Meereen was awaiting trial and this man murdered him. The punishment is death.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mirino pastys iderenni jumbiles se bisa vala ziry ossentas. Qilonarion morghon issa._


End file.
